


What's wrong with Love?

by Bloodette (Bloodettte), Bloodettte



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I just wanted all the characters disclosed, Mixed SOULs, Mom to green and orange soul, Multi, Poor Sans, Random Updates, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is adoptive mom, Road Trip, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Tall Sans, Trying for a slow burn, many OCs - Freeform, maybe some pain, reader has set appearance, will add more as I write, writing on a stupid tablet with a shitty keyboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodettte/pseuds/Bloodette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodettte/pseuds/Bloodettte
Summary: (In a universe so much more frigid than our own)"EXCUSE ME, WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?" The large crowd scattered, and in the center of them, there stood a bashful looking fish-monster, trying to guard a small child. "Hey, ma'am. You trying to get them registered?" I gestured towards the child hiding behind her. She started, then gave a slow, wary nod."Yeah, this is Frisk. They're the kid of a good friend of mine." I grinned and nodded, striding off in the direction of the office."Then, c'mon! School's about to start!" She followed behind me with a suspicion I couldn't blame her for. I could feel stares following us as we moved down the hall, and could hear Jessy's nervous whimpers from where she was perched on my back.





	1. Mornings are not my favorite

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I messed up with the chapters. I'm gonna be re-doing this story. I'll just do it in this thing, so don't worry about a thing. I will be writing out in a notebook first, however, so it will be a while until the first chapter of the remake is out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning rushes suck butt, though, I do love her.

"Come on, Jessimin. You need to get up for school!" The small brunette groaned in pure agony. "I know, I spoiled you too much over summer break, but today's your first day of school, which means we need to be on time!!" She groaned again, then slowly rolled over, glaring at me with gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Mommy! I wanna sleep!" She waved her thin, pale arm in the direction of the light. "Lemme sleep!" I sighed and walked over, scooping her up to head over through the living room. "Don't you dare, Mummy, I will scream" I gave a dark chuckle.

"And no one will hear you." Perks to living two hours from the closest town. "Now. What do you want from Mcd's?" She began to thrash and giggle.

"Nooooooothing! I wanna sleeeep~" I sighed and struggled to open the back door. My success was awarded with a blast of freezing air filled with my daughters laughter and squeals.

"Then you're eating at school." I began to swing her gently towards the nearest snow bank. Just as she seemed to fear the pile of ice crystals, I turned and dropped her on the coach. Gesturing towards her room caused all her amusement to be replaced by a disappointed pout. "Go get dressed, you have fifteen minutes or no calling Amanda's mom for a playdate." She immediately darted off to get dressed. I began going around to pick up all her stuff.

I guess I should introduce myself. Hello, my name is _______. _______ _________. I am a bioengineering student who has been avoiding the rest of humanity so as to guard my little saviors innocence. I adopted Jessimin Arali when she was three years old, and have been taking care of her for four years now. I love her with everything in me, and if anything were to happen to her, I would find the person responsible, and pay them back one hundred fold. I am pale, with my silver hair cut to my waist. My eyes are the color of lavenders, and my parents used to say I had a mouth made for pouting. Still do. I'm as stubborn as they come, and believe what I want. I don't need no man to protect me, and never will. Jessy is a small girl, who is just as pale as I. Her hair is so brown people have mistaken it for black, with eyes as green as I've ever seen them. Her lips are small and pink, with an adorable button nose. She always jumps without looking to see how big the gap is, yet never tries to hurt anyone. For as long as I've known her, she's wanted to be a doctor. A brain surgeon, to be precise. She wants to save lives, and keep families together. But, that's enough about us for now. Back to my morning.

"MOMMY, CAN I WEAR MY HELLO KITTY DRESS?" I pinched the bridge on my nose  
"IT'S SEVENTEEN DEGREES OUT!!! NO, WEAR SOME PANTS" I could hear her indignity. I sighed yet again. "YOU'RE DOWN TO SEVEN MINUTES" She squeaked, and I heard three different drawers shut. I smiled softly as I listened to her hopping around. "ARE YOU SURE NO MCDONALDS?" She made an odd noise that made me drop my smile and rush to her room. When I threw open the door, she was sitting on the ground, rubbing at her hip, with one pants leg over her heel.

"Did you fall, Bunny?" She nodded, before grabbing her socks and pulling them over her feet. She reached for my hands, and I pulled her to her feet. "Go brush your teeth, then grab your coat, boots, and bag off of the couch." She nodded and raced off.

Upon her finally getting her stuff on, I had gotten my purse and shoes, along with started the car. Why can't we have better time management?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who read this while I was still writing it.


	2. Soccer Moms. Or is it PTA moms?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the fuck drives a god damn TANK to an elementary school? Oh, wait. It's.... A minivan? WHAT? Guess that mom has a few, uh, cautions....

The two hour drive got another half hour added to it, because I need my caffeine fix. Jessy decided that school breakfast was fine, so we at least managed to avoid waiting in a busy line at McDonald's. I sighed in relief as we pulled into the school parking lot. Minivan, minivan, minivan, tank, mini- Wait. What. My gaze was drawn to the forth spot down from the doors. A small, heavily, uh, _armored_ minivan? I think, sat in the slot. Well. Someone has some precious cargo. Or some doubts as to how well people drive and/or act. Hm. Among all the 'mom' cars, my dark blue mustang stuck out like a sour thumb.

Pulling into the sixth slot, I turned off my engine. Something felt off about how few people were outside, and I _**very**_ much didn't care for it.  
"Hey, Jessy. Want me to give you a piggy back ride?" She looked a little.... shaken. I gave her a warm smile, and hoped she wasn't picking up on the dark feeling in the air. "Jessy?" She jumped guiltily, and gave a small nod. I smiled, unbuckling my seatbelt and stepping out the door. She followed my actions, grabbing her stuff and walking around to stand behind me. I crouched down, grunting softly as her weight was suddenly dropped on me. She simply giggled at the sound.

I straightened up, looping my arms under her knees so I could lift her up easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post these at school, so it'll update through out the day. I had actually forgotten to finish this chapter, but I got a new keyboard, so... Also, I'll try making the next chapter a good bit longer. See y'all whenever I get to it


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New story, basically

I am changing almost everything in this story. So, now we have a self taught painter with unique magic and soul check ups


End file.
